Project Summary The URMC IDDRC Cell and Molecular Imaging Core (CMI Core) provides IDDRC members with access to advanced imaging, analysis, and viral vector-based transduction methods, as well as corresponding faculty expertise, to support in vitro and in vivo study of phenomena at the subcellular, cellular, tissue, and whole animal scale. The capabilities provided are central to research conducted by IDDRC investigators who have been using the available techniques to study subcellular, cellular, and systems level processes in the developing brain of animal models and humans. The integration of these cutting edge methods with expert faculty guidance ensures and streamlines access to techniques and equipment that are fundamental to IDD research. State-of-the-art imaging equipment and software provides a spectrum of image acquisition and analysis approaches (confocal, multiphoton and super-resolution imaging) and our viral vector facility designs and produces custom viral approaches for both labeling and manipulating signaling pathways for in vitro and in vivo imaging and analysis. The CMI Core is supported by dedicated administrative and technical faculty and staff to provide customized, critical technical expertise in the design, implementation, and analysis of studies involving microscopy that span the interests of the IDDRC faculty. The CMI Core leverages existing expert faculty and staff and long-standing infrastructure (confocal, multiphoton, analysis), with a proven track record of usage by IDDRC investigators, with newer capabilities (super-resolution, viral vectors), which have been implemented based upon recognized needs. The result is a CMI Core that allows IDDRC investigators to design and implement meaningful experiments using cutting edge technologies and efficient analysis paradigms to address difficult and diverse biological problems.